pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixelarican Army
|founded = 1776|leader(s) = |active = 1776-present|base = Various|engagements = *War in Afghanistan *The Infection **Battle for San Blocksisco ***Operation Dark Moon ***Operation Exodus *The Coded Invasion of Pixelarica **Battle of Los Blockous ***Operation Chimera ***Operation Rook **Battle of Megalopolis *Centurion Armament Conspiracy **The Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident *The Coded Invasion of the World **The Coded Invasion of Europe ***Battle of Marsiellles *European Union-New European Order Conflict **X-Hour **Siege of Belgrade **Battle of Bunker X }}The 'Pixelarican Army '''is a faction found throughout Pixel Gun 3D. They serve as land warfare branch of the Pixelarican Military. The Infection Operation Dark Moon The Pixelarican Army was one of the forces responding to The Infection by the Monsters. They served with Task Force: PIXEL and other branches of the military to defend San Blockisco from the monsters, such as aiding the mass evacuation of civilians in many checkpoints, and eliminating any infected individual within the quarantine zone. Many of infected soldiers, vehicles, and installations can be seen throughout the campaign, mainly in the San Blocksico area of Pixelated World. Afterwards, they were assigned to eliminate the remaining infected areas in San Blocksisco, while the task force are sent to the heart of the conflict in a block dubbed the "2nd Block of Death". And then assigned during the remainder of the emergency for further search and destroy missions and aiding of supplies to the civilians. The Invasion About a week after the infection, an unknown large army of neon hostiles had infiltrated the Pixelarican airspace and waterways in the California area. Both the National Guard and local Pixelarican forces mobilized to Los Blockous as the hostiles had failed to comply. Heavy fighting in through the hills persuaded, and the defending force was forced back into Beverly Hills. However, the task force manages to neutralize key targets keeping the defending force at bay, in which they pushed out of the hills and into the city again. The army then leads an attack on the Coded's flanks with National Guard armor providing support for the attack, as well as infantry support from Task Force: PIXEL. Another force was sent to fight the Coded in Megalopolis, however both sides were at a stalemate. This was broken however when the task force eliminates one of their FOB's housing a high-ranking officer, and the deployment of a virus that disabled the respawning for the Coded. The main force now searches for pockets of resistance in the West Coast front and destroying them. The Attack on Area 52 ''Main article: Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident With a most of the army mobilized to combat the Coded, an assault force of both Black Paladin and Centurion Armament personnel took the opportunity to perform a raid on Area 52 to the Dark Matter technology being researched in the lab. WIth only a division of Pixelarican forces on duty, they were quickly disposed of by the time Pixel 2-1 and Pixel 2-3 arrived. The Coded Invasion of Europe The final remnants of the Coded were wiped out by the Pixelarican Army from the West Coast. In addition, new jamming networks were set around Pixelarica in order to prevent any further attempts. The Coded, however, retaliates by attacking Pixelarican allies such as South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and France. In response to Article 5, Pixelarica, as well as Canada, intervenes in order to defend its allies. Battle of Marseilles During the Coded invasion of France, elements of the Pixelarican Army fought alongside European Union and French Army soldiers in urban combat around the port in Marseilles, France. While the joint task force eliminated Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city. Within minutes of entering the battlefield, heavy fighting on the streets and inside buildings ensues. The EU/French forces fought back against Coded resistance while the joint task force infiltrates behind enemy lines through tight alleyways and buildings. The 4 suspected Coded spawning grounds were quickly eliminated. X-Hour The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company were sent to rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. Shortly after eliminating the last positions, NEO commences a launch of all active ICMBs, however, command has informs all fire teams that the ICMBs were not targeting cities, but the attacking NATO forces in Ukraine. Command orders all active fire teams to push towards the missile silos in order to disarm the missiles. Allied forces managed to provide fire support for the special forces teams disarming the ICBM's. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * Army Rifle * Combat Carbine * Combat Rifle * Ranger Rifle * Secret Forces Carbine * Secret Forces Rifle Submachine Guns * Golden Friend * Rapid Fire Rifle * Night Hunter * Prototype PDW (added in the 13.5.0 update) * Simple Machine Gun Shotguns * Buckshot Barrage * Devastator * Heavy Shotgun * Simple Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Machine Guns * Hardliner * Serious Argument Backup * Desert Eagle * Fast Death * Pixel Gun * Zombie Slayer Melee * Combat Knife Special * Tactical Tomahawk * Heavy Machine Gun Sniper * Brutal Headhunter * Brutal Headhunter Mk. II * Prototype (added in the 13.5.0 update) * Secret Forces Marksman Rifle * Sniper Rifle Heavy * Advanced Grenade Launcher * Armageddon * Apocalypse * Firestorm * Grenade Launcher * Rocket Storm (added in the 15.0.0 update) * SMAK Trivia * During The Coded Invasion of Pixelarica, Area 52 DDA had offered several pieces of technology to the Pixelarican government to improve combat efficiency against The Coded. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign